


red fixation

by juyeonfever



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonfever/pseuds/juyeonfever
Summary: Juyeon is whipped for Jaehyun in red clothes. And Jaehyun knew how to drive him crazy with this.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	red fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first smut au, so I'm sorry for being a shit about it. I tried to do it in a way that conveyed a lot of love from the couple, so I'm sorry if that isn't dirty and obscene enough.
> 
> This was also initially inspired by this beautiful Jumil fanart: https://twitter.com/is_ssugar/status/1350752478078373891
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Juyeon had a huge crush on Jaehyun. This was nothing new for anyone, not even for the two of them, since both are in a relationship right now.

Jaehyun was beautiful. Even in the days when he was messed up with casual clothes at home, he was beautiful. Even on the days he spent all day playing video games with Sunwoo and Jacob, sprawled on the living room couch, laughing out loud and playing, he was extremely handsome. 

Obviously, this hasn't gone unnoticed by Juyeon's eyes since the day they met. The feelings grew more and more each day, until both declared themselves and saw that they were mutual. They've been dating ever since that.

But even while they were in a stabilized relationship, Juyeon couldn't take his eyes off Jaehyun. Trembling internally and going insane every time they had the opportunity to have an intimate moment alone.

It turns out that there was a time when the two of them didn’t have an appropriate moment just for the two of them. With tight schedules, entertainment programs to be recorded, reality shows, performances and competitions, the boys didn't have much time for themselves or alone, none for their secret relationships.

They were already used to it, which made them both know how to handle these things calmly. But all Juyeon wanted at times was a moment alone with his beautiful and provocative boyfriend. His mind wandered in possibilities of what he would do to Jaehyun the next time they spent time alone in the dorm. These thoughts ranged from soft and cute things to the most impure and dirty. He knew that this feeling was reciprocated, Jaehyun just knew how to hide better than himself.

  
  


Juyeon's ruin was an extremely trivial thing that so many people wouldn't understand, Jaehyun's red shorts. Those shorts he always wore when he was off at home and playing silly things like mafia game. Jaehyun looked very beautiful in Juyeon's eyes in those casual looks, especially that one, black shirt and red shorts, which valued his beautiful legs so well. Juyeon was SO whipped for Jaehyun in red clothes.

  
  
  


On a certain Friday night, after a busy day, the members were at the dorm watching things on their cellphones and computers. 

Juyeon was in his room watching random things on Youtube, until Jaehyun arrived, he and Juyeon's favorite outfit, black T-shirt and red shorts.

  
  


‘’What are you watching, Juyeonie?’’ Jaehyun asked while lying next to Juyeon, giving a soft kiss on the youngest's forehead.

‘’Nothing special, Hyung. Just random videos on Youtube, do you wanna watch with me?’’ Juyeon asked as he gently accommodated Jaehyun in his arms.

‘’Yes, put a comfortable video for us, baby.’’ Jaehyun replied. They always like to watch things together on Youtube. Juyeon knew that Jaehyun wasn't the type of person who liked series and dramas, so they watch many videos of vlogs and fun stuff that both of them liked. 

Juyeon just hummed in response and rolled his finger over the feed to choose a travel video from some random channel.

While the video was rolling, they cuddled and caressed each other in love.

Until Jaehyun paused the video and pulled Juyeon's face for a very passionate kiss. 

Juyeon quickly got into the rhythm and asked to open it with his tongue and Jaehyun didn't deny it.

The kiss was intensifying more and more, they were so wishing to spend time just for them, that they would enjoy every second they had. 

Jaehyun's hands found a natural way through Juyeon's hair while the other kept his hand firmly on the older waist.

They had been making out for quite a while now. Jaehyun's light moans were starting to do something on Juyeon. The older smaller and delicate hands went to the hem of Juyeon's shirt and gently removed it, while the youngest took off his own sweatpants. Jaehyun gently ran his fingers along Juyeon's sides, squeezing his abs lovingly. 

They were excited about the implications of that, knowing that they would probably will have sex that night, as they both so wanted. Juyeon bit down on Jaehyun's bottom lip and pinned him back on the bed, spreading wet kisses across his neck and collarbones, listening to the light but delirious moans of the older one. 

‘’It feels so good, baby. I missed you so much…’’ Juyeon said in Jaehyun's ear, that tightened Juyeon's hair locks. 

‘’Yes Juyeonie, I want you so bad...’’ Jaehyun let out sighs while the other once again kissed his lips deeply and delicately groped his ass. Jaehyun felt his body heat, as well as that of his boyfriend, who was already rigid in his member.

They were lost in each other, enjoying every minute of that moment of pleasure, until they heard a knock on the door.

Juyeon tried to ignore it and continued to distribute kisses on Jaehyun's torso, but the insistent knock on the door continued.

‘’Juyeon-ah, I know you’re there. I know I'm getting in the way but we need you right now!’’ It was Younghoon's voice. Juyeon wanted to scream and cry in frustration. Jaehyun encouraged him, ‘’You better go see what he want, baby, it must be something important.’’ while caressing the cheeks of the youngest.

‘’ _Yah Hyung_ , just say what do you want!’’ Juyeon was very angry and his voice didn't lie. Although he was hardly pissed by his group mates, being taken as rudely out of a moment as those with his precious Jaehyun, it really was something that made him crazy.

‘’There's a huge spider in Chanhee's room and you know that we’re all afraid of spider except for you, right?’’ Younghoon's voice was hesitant, the group really needed Juyeon right now. He knew he had disturbed something and annoyed Juyeon, but those guys weren't going to sleep with a giant and possibly poisonous spider inside the apartment.

‘’You don't have to kill, just get it out of here and return it to that park on the back block.’’ Younghoon continued to convince the only person who could help them now.

‘’Okay, _fine_! I will take it off. Give me a minute.’’ Juyeon sighed tiredly.

‘’Thank you Juyeon-ah, you have no idea how much we love you!’’ Younghoon exclaimed excitedly and walked out the door.

‘’I’m so sorry, baby. I'm sorry for ruining our moment... The duty calls me.’’ Juyeon said sadly as he rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, receiving a kiss on the cheek in response. 

‘’It's okay, love, it's not your fault. Now get on with it. I am also afraid of spiders.’’ Jaehyun said with a giggle, while Juyeon sadly dressed back in his clothes that were lying on the bedroom floor, leaving one last kiss on Jaehyun's lips ‘’Good night, baby. Love you.’’ and leaving, listening to Jaehyun's little " _I love you too_ ".

He was not the leader of the group or the oldest, but often he alone was able to do certain things, especially when it involved bugs. He knew how afraid the rest of the group was, so he didn't mind. 

The only thing that was disturbing his mind, was knowing that it would probably be very difficult to have a moment like this with Jaehyun again, they could be having sex right now, but because of a damn spider, he missed his chance. He knew that when he came back Jaehyun would already be asleep, the oldest slept early and was very tired of their schedules. Luck didn't seem to be in his favor.

  
  
  


A few more time passed, with the group on an insane and exhausting agenda, with all those exhaustive dance practices.

For perhaps some divine blessing, they were given a weekend off from any and all schedules. The members excitedly celebrating, after all, needed a rest.

Soon each of them making plans for the weekend off. Some agreed to go to an amusement park, others to Jeju, and those who were planning a trip, like Jacob and Kevin.

‘’Do you and Jaehyun Hyung already have plans for the weekend?’’ Kevin asked Juyeon as they talked in the room.

‘’We will not travel or something. We just want to spend a moment with only two of us.’’ Juyeon replied thinking about how to make things perfect for him and Jaehyun this weekend.

Kevin responded with a disgusted face thinking about the implications of them two friends being alone.

‘’But Kevin, I wanted to prepare a date for Jaehyun, something more romantic, you know? I have never done anything like this and he’s always working hard to make everything so perfect for me.’’ Juyeon unburden. ‘’What do you do to Jacob when you want to give him something special?’’

‘’Hmmm…’’ Kevin thought and listed ideas excitedly. ‘’How about you take him out to dinner in a fancy restaurant from the city center? Going out is kind of risky, I know that, but I also know that you are careful. You can eat good food and then go back to the dorm to have your time and something. Jacob and I already did that, and everything went well.’’ 

‘’It's a good idea. Do you think I should dress something special, or is it a little bit much?’’

Kevin just laughed and lightly stroked Juyeon's back. ‘’Juyeonie, it's your date, dress up as you feel better, use whatever you want, I'm sure Jae will like everything you do. You guys love each other.’’

‘’Thanks Kev, you are a great friend! I’ll do this. Can you recommend me some good places?’’ Juyeon was happy to have a friend who could help him at that time. Kevin listed a lot of interesting and small places so they could have privacy. He was a great matchmaker, even if he didn't admit it.

  
  


On Saturday morning, Juyeon woke up to an empty house and Jaehyun slept softly in his arms. Juyeon was really happy. Not that he didn't like having the house full with his group partners and all the hustle and bustle of his routines, but sometimes slowing down was very necessary. 

He was very happy with the idea of chilling all weekend and excited about preparing a romantic dinner for his beloved Jae.

  
  


‘’Good morning my baby, awake a long time ago?’’ Jaehyun asked in his husky morning voice that left Juyeon completely in love.

‘’Morning, Hyung. No, I woke up just before you. Do you wanna sleep more or wake up?’’ Juyeon asked lazily as he cuddled a little more into Jaehyun's arms.

‘’Wake up I think. Come on, I'm going to prepare your coffee.’’ Jaehyun struggled to get out of bed and bring a very clingy Juyeon with him.

They had their breakfast as pleasantly as ever, talking about their plans for the weekend and exchanging affectionate kisses.

‘’Baby, wear something nice tonight. I have plans for us.’’ Juyeon said excitedly, anxious to take Jaehyun out.

‘’Hmmm, what kind of plans, Juyeonie?’’ Jaehyun was already smiling. He knew he was very lucky to have a man like Juyeon at his side.

‘’You will see. Let’s rest today and later you’ll see. Don't be too curious, Hyung.’’ Juyeon said with a chuckle as he kissed the older forehead.

And so they spent the rest of the day, cuddling on the couch while watching fun videos on Youtube, playing games with Juyeon always losing matches, but they were having a lot of fun in their own way.

‘’What kind of clothes should I wear, what is the dress code of your date, Juyeonie?’’ Jaehyun asked Juyeon while looking at his closet for a bunch of outfits. Although Juyeon loves him in casual clothes, he knew that Jaehyun took his out-of-home looks very seriously. He hated to miss the dress code.

‘’Wear what you want, baby. _Either way you will be pretty_. Put on something comfortable and beautiful.’’ Juyeon said while kissing the elder's cheeks, who blushed at the comment.

‘’Yah! You don't help me at all.’’ Jaehyun said as he tried furiously to hide how _flushed_ he was. ‘’Well baby, if you don't mind, I'll get ready. Wear something beautiful too, but less than me, I don't want anyone to try to steal you from me.’’ Jaehyun said, teasing Juyeon.

‘’Nah, it's easier to the opposite, Hyung.’’ And Juyeon left him smiling.

  
  


Juyeon was rolling his phone when Jaehyun appeared ready. He was handsome. Even more beautiful than ever.

He was wearing a beautiful cacharel cream sweater, with jeans that valued his beautiful legs, and those beautiful boots by Dr. Martens.

Juyeon just was speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a teenager, very amazed by the beauty of his Hyung. 

‘’You look so beautiful, Juyeonie,’’ Jaehyun pulled him out of his reverie. ‘’I love it when you wear that leather jacket. It looks _so sexy_.’’ Now it was Juyeon's turn to blush at the comment.

Soon they ordered an Taxi and went to the location suggested by Kevin.

It was really beautiful and cozy, and relatively empty despite the hours. They dined on Jaehyun's favorite dish, and ordered a wine that Juyeon liked. The decor was candlelight and it really looked like the perfect date. They were very happy to be having such a lovely evening with each other.

They followed the night eating and talking, and also taking pictures of their beautiful dishes to show their friends when they got back. They went on like that for a good few hours until late, when they decided to return to the dorm because soon the restaurant would also close.

They took another Taxi back to the apartment, with Juyeon wanting so badly to kiss Jaehyun.

He didn't know if it was the effect of the wine he drank, or missing an intimate moment with his boyfriend, but the drive home seemed longer than usual. He took Jaehyun's smaller hands and held them tightly, resting his head on his shoulders quietly, yearning to get home asap.

‘’Soon, Juyeonie…’’ Jaehyun whispered, and seemed to understand Juyeon's body language.

When they arrived at the apartment, they barely had time to take off their shoes, Juyeon was already grabbing Jaehyun's body against his own and kissing him hungrily.

Jaehyun couldn't do anything but kiss back with widespread desire. After such a lovely evening with Juyeon, all he wanted to do was demonstrate how happy he was.

‘’Juyeonie, thanks for the date, baby. It was perfect, you are the best...’’ Jaehyun said between kisses, almost whispering as Juyeon pressed even more passionate kisses to his neck.

Juyeon couldn't even answer, he just held Jaehyun on his lap and placed them on the couch of the living room, with the smaller one sitting on top of him.

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip with desire, and he knew where it would take them. Juyeon felt his tongues meet and almost melted, pulling Jaehyun against his body ever stronger, in an almost physically impossible way, wanting so much to merge their bodies.

‘’ _Baby_ …’’ Jaehyun was the strongest and the first to part with the kiss, ‘’Let's go to my room. I have things to you too.’’ He said, pulling his boyfriend off the couch by the hand, as he guided them to his room.

It’s a night full of surprises.

When they got there, Juyeon shily sat on the edge of the bed while once again Jaehyun invaded his lap.

God, he loved it.

Having his tiny Jaehyun perched on his lap every time they had a hot make out session, it felt like a dream.

Jaehyun quickly removed Juyeon's jacket from his body, as well as his black T-shirt, showing off the abs that the older one so liked. He did not refrain from pulling the youngest for another deep kiss, even hotter than the others, while passing his hands provocatively on the sides of the youngest body.

_‘’Shit_ Hyung, I'm going crazy. What do you have for me, huh?’’

‘’Don't be rushed, Juyeonie. You will find out… Take off my clothes, baby.’’

Juyeon can't help moaning at the request, starting to take off the cream sweater, and finding a little surprise under it.

What was that? a red choker, similar to a bow, so delicately positioned on Jaehyun's milky neck, that it would soon be completely full of Juyeon's love marks.

The youngest gasped audibly, seeing how beautiful his Hyung was.

‘’Wow, this is so beautiful... _So pretty for me, Hyung. Just for me…_ ’’

Juyeon had a heart in his eyes. Looking lovingly at the other in his lap, extremely sexy with that beautiful red bow around his neck, like a gift, literally a present (just like his name), begging to be unwrapped.

He did not hesitate to continue removing each other's body piece by piece, while spreading wet kisses all over his body.

Jaehyun's light but pleading moans increased, while the younger one gently removed his jeans, going down to place a provocative kiss on the curve of his thighs, until another wonderful surprise: Jaehyun was wearing lace.

_Red lace._

Juyeon’s cock pulsed fervently in his underwear with what he was seeing in front of him. 

Jaehyun's smooth, milky thighs, covered by those beautiful lace panties. 

Juyeon felt dizzy. 

He was so turned on that he could come untouched anytime, just seeing Jaehyun beautiful that way, spread out and open wide for him.

‘’What a beautiful thing, Hyung. You’re unbelievable. So damn sexy, baby. _._. I have no words for you.’’ Juyeon once again gasped, pressing his hands all over the skin as possible. ‘’What do you want me to do with you after all this, huh, _naughty little thing_?’’

‘’ _Juyeonie_ ,’’ Jaehyun groaned, that needy way that Juyeon went crazy. ‘’Make me yours, baby. I want you right now.’’

‘’Okay, baby. But I can’t take this away…’’ Juyeon took a deep breath while kissing the lace extension. ‘’ _I want to fuck you in your beautiful lace._ ’’

It didn't take long for Juyeon to start preparing Jaehyun with his mouth, long fingers and a good amount of lube.

Hearing the pleading moans from more of the older, writhing in his fingers.

_Damn_ , Jaehyun was so beautiful.

And Juyeon couldn't help but drink every second and every expression of the elder. He couldn't help himself to taking it as much as possible.

‘’Come on Juyeonie, fuck me now. I need to feel you inside me…’’ Jaehyun said while writhing on Juyeon's three fingers, moving to get more contact, and being promptly denied by the youngest. 

‘’Calm down, needy little thing. Don't be a brat or you’ll get hurt.’’ Juyeon whispered in Jaehyun's ear, and only heard his groans in response. Jaehyun was aware of the size of the youngest, but he couldn't help it with the amount of lust he was feeling.

‘’ _Please_ …’’ And it was enough for Juyeon in a quick time, giving what he so wanted, slowly putting his cock into the other, teasing badly the other. 

‘’Are you ready, baby?’’ Juyeon said breathlessly as he positioned himself in the middle of the other’s body.

The vision was breathtaking, Juyeon felt he could come at any moment just to see Jaehyun so beautifully open on his cock. So beautiful and vulnerable, just for him, to fuck and completely ruin.

‘’ _Please baby_ , fuck me, I want you so much,’’ Jaehyun already had tears in his eyes by now, the suffocating pleasure running through his body, while he waited for something, anything, of the taller on top of him.

It’s as if something has finally exploded in the youngest, who started hitting the elder deeply. A primitive pleasure running through his own body, while he continued with his strong and deep thrusts into the other. 

‘’ _Fuck_ , Hyung. You feel so good. _My fucking God_.’’ Juyeon groaned loudly when the older man arched his back, he probably hit him there. ‘’Let's switch positions, baby. _I want you to ride on my cock._ ’’

Jaehyun moaned like a bitch, and just did what the other said.

He loved how bossy Juyeon was during sex. Always conditioning the entire situation. He felt so submissive, and it gave him a dark but amazing pleasure.

With Juyeon lying on his back, Jaehyun quickly submerges into his dick. 

Riding faster and faster, with Juyeon supporting his heels on the bed to also hit him faster, while distributing kisses and spots all over the neck line. 

Juyeon loved to see him covered in his marks.

Even on the days that Jaehyun was angry about having to wear a high collar to hide it, this was a job that Juyeon was proud to have done.

Jaehyun continues to ride deeper and faster Juyeon’s dick, who was pulling hard on his choker, completely drunk with Jaehyun's moans that sounded like sweet music in his ears. 

‘’ _Shit_ baby, I love it when you're naughty like that. _Such a hot little slut riding like that on my cock_ …’’ Juyeon moaned madly, and Jaehyun felt he was close, his body felt weaker and weaker each time he was hit hard on his prostate.

Juyeon knew how to hit him with unbelievable precision, leaving the eldest voiceless with moaning, every time.

Jaehyun had a mental note to wear more red lingerie after all.

He would wear anything, just to have Juyeon fucking him so well that way.

‘’ _Don't stop Juyeonie_ , I'm so close. I think I will come.’’ And Juyeon once again manipulated Jaehyun's small, trembling body, bringing him to his knees on the bed and hitting him even harder from behind.

Making more marks on Jaehyun's pale, soft column, smiling to himself at how beautiful he was.

Jaehyun saw stars while Juyeon hit him deeply where he felt so good.

‘’ _Fuck_ baby, I'm coming.’’ Jaehyun didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open.

‘’Come to me, baby. _I want to see you cum for me_.’’ Juyeon's voice was somber in Jaehyun's ear, who just squirmed in the middle of his orgasm, so deep he held tightly on the mattress.

Juyeon was already at his limit too, and with Jaehyun squeezing his cock furiously, it didn't take long to get there, taking his dick out of Jaehyun quickly, so he can cum in his beautiful red lace.

‘’ _Shit baby_ , I’m cumming in your pretty little lace, _fuck_.’’ Juyeon looked positively insane, with Jaehyun stroking him as they descended from his heights. 

‘’Wow… That was… _fuck_ ’’ Jaehyun started. 

‘’Yes…’’ Juyeon completed. ‘’ _Fuck_ , I ruined your beautiful tiny lace, I’m sorry, baby.’’ Juyeon said breathlessly, while trying to get up to clean up Jaehyun.

‘’Don't worry about it, baby. That was the intention for which I bought it.’’ Jaehyun said weak, but still brat, and winking at Juyeon.

‘’ _Shit, Hyung_. Don't say those things if you don't want me to stay this hard.’’ Juyeon said laughing breathlessly while cleaning and distribute kisses at the older one under him.

‘’And who said I want the night to end now, dirty big boy?’’ Jaehyun continued to tease with his classic bitchy smile.

‘’You, with your stamina and dressed all in red, will surely be my death.’’ Juyeon said already approaching for another warm kiss from the elder, knowing that their night was still far from over.

Fucking the other until dawn, enjoying every second of their time alone.

  
  
  


He didn't know if he was in paradise, but surely the kink with Jaehyun in red, had something _devilishly hot_ for himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or think I need to improve something, leave comments to let me know. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> also: JAEHYUN PRETTY BOY IN LACE AGENDA!!!


End file.
